


Bright Darkness

by LitMech (PatrioticFrisbee)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatrioticFrisbee/pseuds/LitMech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time there were two brothers.</p><p>One was great and grand. The other small and stiff.</p><p>All was as it should be, as it has been, and as it would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Darkness

Once upon a time there were two brothers.

One was great and grand. This brother shined, and shimmered, and sparkled like stars filled his very veins with light. This light reflected off of everything and everyone, making them sparkle and shine too. It was a bright and glorious light, one of warmth and love. An open, elegantly brutal sort of light, which had no shame. It knew no bounds. Unhindered, raucous, ridiculous and immense.

The other was small and stiff. This brother consumed the light and warped it. Could not stand it as it was, was blind and burned and turned to ash by it, so he learned to change it. Learned to use this light not to hurt himself but to hurt others. To blind others so he may do something while their sight is gone. While though the light burned him, he hid in it.

All was as it should be.

All was as it has been.

All was how it would be.

Until one day, a sun as bright as his brother above, the blind, ashen brother burst forth from the light with such power the moon itself shielded the sun. He cast about him darkness, laid it’s inky blackness over the world with such ease. He could breath. He was no longer burning.

People fled the wave of empty void. When he reached out they were repulsed. And so he chased them. They would accept the darkness as they had the light because they must.

You may not know the goodness of light without the blackness of the dark.

And so he laid waste to the world, drowning out every flicker. Every sparkle. Every glimmer of hope that the light would reach anyone again.

But it would. And it did. You do not have darkness but in the absence of light. When the light returns the darkness is no more.

No More.

Awash the world in light and the darkness was burned. Turned to dust in the waves of golden Goodness. The smallest brother hid his face, desperate to see. Not to be blinded again by the light. But it was not the light that blinded him.

Light shows you the way. To be blind is to only see darkness. And it is the darkness that he had so hated all along.

It was himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Someday I will learn how to work tab on this website.   
> Again, cross post from my LokisDiaryEntries tumblr. :3


End file.
